Kairi
Kairi (カイリ, Kairi) is one of several original characters, and is also one of the main characters in the series. She is the original persona of Naminé. Kairi was born in Radiant Garden and currently lives on Destiny Islands along with her two best friends, Sora and Riku. Kairi's name is been derived from the Japanese word for "sea" (海, Kai), though however her full name is homophonous with the word for "nautical mile" (海里, Kairi). "Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." :—Kairi to Sora. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Alyson Stoner (English), Risa Uchida (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Young): Ariel Winter (English), Sumire Moroboshi (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Kairi's appearance shows the most growth with aging of the trio of main characters. Typically Kairi has auburn hair, crystal blue/indigo eyes, a pale complexion, and a necklace with a silver bead that is only absent when she wears her school uniform. In the Young Days As a child, her hair is a little longer than it is when she's 14; she wears a white apron-like shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest, a pink skirt with a white line on it and large, white shoes with pink and purple lines on them. In Present Time At age 14, she wears a white top with a black one underneath (the black one shows at her collarbone and at the hem) which slightly exposes her navel, purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also features a black choker, a yellow wristband as well as a purple arm band on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm. Possible Future Kairi is taller, her hair is longer and has become a darker shade of auburn, her bangs part to the opposite side, and her body has developed into that of a young woman. She dons two outfits: her school uniform which features a white shirt of which she has rolled up the sleeves, a sky blue striped tie which she has slightly loosen up, a matching skirt with navy knee-high stockings and black shoes; and then her main outfit which mainly contains a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appear to be just decorative) as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sports three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers with black laces. * Hair Color: Auburn * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Crystal Blue/Indigo * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Kairi is caring, kindhearted and brave. She is determined and courageous when someone she cares about is in danger, as she always puts herself in harm's way to help Sora when he's in trouble despite the dangers. Kairi's heart is said to be filled only with pure light and goodness, despite darkness and evil residing in almost every heart. Kairi's good heart filled with pure light helped lead Sora back to his true form when he was consumed by the Heartless, and led Sora and Riku back to Destiny Islands when they were trapped in the Realm of Darkness after their battle with Xemnas. Kairi is also very charismatic, quickly befriending Hayner, Pence, and Olette in Twilight Town before being kidnapped by Axel. She's usually always very cheerful and upbeat. Although she has no ability to defend herself in combat like Sora and Riku, she is very brave and strong willed and will put herself in danger anyway to help her friends. Unfortunately, this sometimes results in her needing rescuing by Sora. Near the end, she finally obtains a Keyblade of her own given to her by Riku and helps Sora and Riku fight against the Organization. She is currently assigned under Master Yen Sid to begin training with her Keyblade. In contrast to Sora and Riku, who were both bothered by not knowing about Kairi's hometown, she took it in stride and was able to look at the positives about living in the Destiny Islands. She is loyal, and she can be rather stubborn sometimes. While the bond of friendship between Sora, Riku, and Kairi is very strong, Sora and Kairi seem to be particularly close to one another. This is evidenced by the fact that Kairi was proven to be the most special person in Sora's heart, and that their bond was strong enough for Kairi to recognize Sora in heartless form. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Unnamed grandmother Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Kairi Wikipedia * Kairi Kingdom Hearts Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Keyblade Wielders